


Assortment of Love

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, They deserve it so much, and these drabbles are nothing less than that, be prepared, but the prompt was perfect for some angst too, chapter 7 has a short description of the end of the fight between Kirika and Shirabe, it has some potentially uneasy descriptions for some, it's also angsty for the most part with fluff at the end, others are also only mentioned so far, these gays, they're so disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: In which Kirika and Shirabe show how they love each other in many different ways. Prompts taken from: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-youChapter 1 - “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”Chapter 2 - “It reminded me of you.”Chapter 3 - “I dreamt about you last night.”Chapter 4 - “I saved a piece for you.”Chapter 5 - “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”Chapter 6 - “I made your favourite.”Chapter 7 - “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”





	1. Drive

**Author's Note:**

> These two have become my Symphogay OTP idk how but they did!
> 
> So I wrote this, please enjoy~ (and if you like it, my twitter's pinned tweet https://twitter.com/Melphis__Amekia here has info if you want to commission me!)

Having spent over half their lives in the custody of FIS, both Shirabe and Kirika were influenced by American culture in some ways neither of them had realized recently.

Like, how Kirika was utterly ecstatic to finally get a driver’s license and half-strong-armed, half-pouted until Shirabe agreed to go on a road trip with her. Though the idea was foreign to all the Japanese-born girls and their luck of the lottery for living in a country with actual public transport, Kirika didn’t want to let it go. To her credit, Kirika did invite the other girls too, but all of them refused. Hibiki was particularly direct with her statement.

_It should be just for the two of you!_

Shirabe smiled at the memory. They were a good bunch.

“How long do we have until Kyoto?” Kirika asked. It was routine of her to ask that every so often, knowing Shirabe will know the remaining distance.

“60 kilometers. We should be there in an hour if we stay on this speed.”

Unlike previously, Kirika’s reply was a small murmur of assent. Shirabe took a better look at her girlfriend and became worried instantly. Kirika’s eyes were drooping and her grip on the wheel was slack - she was going to fall asleep any minute now.

“Pull over, Kiri-chan. Let me drive for a while.”

“No, I’m fine. I can drive.”

“Kiri-chan, you’re going to fall asleep at the wheel. We should put my license to good use too, and you should rest.”

It was a special exemption that Shirabe could take the driver’s test before she was of legal age, courtesy of Genjuro. However, Kirika stubbornly shook her head and  even more stubbornly opened her eyes wide, as if that was going to help. Thankfully, it didn’t take much to convince her - just Shirabe putting her hand on Kirika’s shoulder.

“Come on. There’s a gas station nearby. Let’s stop there.”

Kirika hung her head and muttered a yes. They arrived there in less than a minute. Shirabe was happy to stretch her legs for a bit, but Kirika had other plans. She immediately went to sit in the shotgun seat, her tiredness so obvious Shirabe didn’t have the heart to stop her from it.

As such, after getting a snack and something to drink for Kirika and herself, Shirabe returned and sat in the driver’s seat.

“Here, Kiri-chan, this should-”

The words died in her throat when she saw Kirika sleeping peacefully in the shotgun seat, mouth slightly open and already drooling. It was frankly adorable and Shirabe didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

“Ah, whatever. She needs the rest.” Shirabe said out loud to no one, setting the snacks and drinks in the back seat. Out of one of the bags, she took a blanket and put it over Kirika so she wouldn’t get cold. For good measure, Shirabe kissed Kirika on the cheek before settling comfortably in her seat and starting the engine up again.

It was a good thing she prepared for this to happen.


	2. Reminder

The stall caught Kirika’s eyes the moment they arrived.

It was the time of the Agata Festival in Uji and both Kirika and Shirabe agreed to check it out. A lot of people were dressed in kimonos, which was why Kirika especially stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of people. It bothered her more than usual, but so long as there was no trouble, it was okay.

Not that Kirika had time to think about that when she saw the stall. It had a lot of baubles on it, mostly things children would want. But, most importantly, there was a little mecha in black and pink and with saws for hands. Kirika bought it immediately without browsing for anything more.

“Here, for you.” she said as she offered it to Shirabe, who was looking at her confusedly.

“Thank you?”

“What’s with the questioning tone? It reminded me of you.”

Shirabe blushed and looked away.

“Thank you.” she replied, this time genuinely.


	3. Dream

_The sensations were so vivid. Somehow, Kirika knew she was dreaming, but couldn’t influence it. She was being taken along for a ride._

_Which meant, right now, with Shirabe in her lap, their faces so close together that Kirika was sure she was blushing irl. Her arms were hugging Kirika’s neck while Kirika’s own  hands rested on Shirabe’s thighs. But she couldn’t focus on it anymore, for Shirabe had moved closer-_

Kirika woke up with a start, sitting upright in her bed while clutching her chest, gasping for breath. This hasn’t happened before. Usually, her dreams were never so clear or tangible. If she remembered them at all, they usually had something to do with her many battles. But this... this was too much in an entirely different way. She loved Shirabe, she knew that. Shirabe was as much a part of her as her own heart was by now.

The thing was, Kirika never had the guts to do something like in the dream. Or to let it happen.

Good thing it was already dawn. Shirabe was an early riser, unlike Kirika herself. It gave Kirika the chance to calm herself down. Maybe push it out of her mind enough so Shirabe wouldn’t get suspicious. She didn’t want Shirabe to know about this dream.

Not one bit.

\--

Kirika failed.

“What’s the matter, Kiri-chan?” Shirabe asked with concern in her voice. She was on top of Kirika - in almost the same position as they had been in the dream. By accident, too - Kirika was lying down on the bed and reading some school assignemnts to try to distract herself before Shirabe arrived. However, her reaction was anything but calm. While she was looking for a way to make her escape, Shirabe cornered her. Literally. With her body.

Damn.

“N-Nothing.” she said while looking away.

“Liar. I know there’s something troubling you.” Shirabe replied firmly before turning Kirika’s face back towards her. Kirika knew she couldn’t refuse, but wanted to drag it out as much as it was possible.

“Spit it out.” Shirabe commanded, and Kirika obeyed. She was never very good at refusing Shirabe.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

Shirabe raised an eyebrow at that, silent. She must have been waiting for more. Kirika shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as much as she could  shift, and continued:

“We were almost like this right now. Your arms were around my neck and my hands were here.”

Kirika moved her hands there out of some instinct, and  when Shirabe’s response was just to put her arms around Kirika’s neck like she had in the dream, Kirika knew she was a goner.

“We, umm... _you_ were about to kiss me, and then I woke up.”

The only visible change on  Shirabe was the appearance of a rare blush. Then, she said something Kirika had hoped for forever to hear, but never thought she would.

“Why don’t we kiss now, Kiri-chan?”

Kirika could only but nod and gulp, determined to be ready for it. It was happening! And Shirabe suggested it! They were going to kiss! Just a second... second... Kirika closed her eyes, felt Shirabe getting closer to her...

“Alright, you two, why are you still in your room?” asked a voice from beyond the door, her tone commanding. Both Kirika and Shirabe yelped and jumped away from each other, or at least moved away a little. Not that the voice gave them much time - Tsubasa was already in the room and regarding them with a disapproving, but still fond stare... before it turned into a curious look.

“What were you two doing? It’s school day, you should have been already out and about.”

“N-Nothing!” both of them replied. Kirika was sure Shirabe’s face was as red as hers. She couldn’t look Tsubasa in the eyes right now.

“Well, alright. Just get ready and go. I can’t approve of missing class because you were fooling around!”

Tsubasa left, though the embarrassment she inflicted on Kirika didn’t. Out of all the times...

Damn.


	4. Piece

It was late at night. The gang was watching some movies together. It was the first time they had free time in a while, which meant movie night.

Except for Shirabe. She had been called into base for some maintenance with her Symphogear and the mandatory health check-ups that went with it. The fact that it was necessary didn’t stop the hurt from missing out on some bonding time with her dear friends, and especially Kirika. She hoped she could be just in time for at least one of the movies.

Once she entered Hibiki and Miku’s room - their usual designated bonding place - Shirabe knew she was too late. One look was all it took to determine all of them were sleeping already, probably too tired to watch movies well into the night like most teenagers could. The room was a mess too, one Shirabe imagined Miku wouldn’t approve of once she woke up. Empty plates and containers of food, not to mention the still turned on TV.

Daintily, Shirabe moved forward, though she didn’t want to disturb them. She just wanted to check on Kirika and maybe lay a blanket on her(and everyone else).

“Mmmm, Shirabe?”

Kirika’s voice was low and sleepy. Shirabe guessed she was doing her best to stay awake until she arrived, which made her feel really, really warm.

“Yes?”

“I saved a piece for you.” Kirika said, holding a piece of chocolate in foil for her. Shirabe took it, happy she had someone like Kirika waiting for her.

As she was about to take the foil off and bite into it, Shirabe saw Kirika’s arm go limp and her breaths steady. With the last bit of energy left, she had given the chocolate to Shirabe. The fool. Her lovable fool.

Only after they were all covered properly and she snuggled into the as-always unused lower bunk bed did Shirabe eat the chocolate. It melted in her mouth. It was delicious.

It was her favourite type of chocolate.


	5. Cold

There was a snowstorm brewing.

It wasn’t often that one hit Lydian Academy, or so Kirika was told. She was pretty content to wait in her dorm room and sit it out with Shirabe. Except, after Shirabe reviewed what they had, she concluded there wasn’t enough food of their liking to tide them over. 

“I'll go and get us some while we're still able to go outside.”

Initially, Kirika didn’t take her eyes off her phone’s screen where she was just at the ending of her game’s dungeon. However, when she (unfairly) died, she turned towards Shirabe, who seemed ready to go out. Or that’s probably what Shirabe thought. 

In a flash, Kirika jumped from the bed and placed herself in front of Shirabe. 

“That’s no good, Shirabe! It’s really cold outside!” she said, distressed that Shirabe would put on just a sweater over her regular outfit. It was pretty clear to Kirika the wind outside was picking up the pace, and since it was winter, a sweater wouldn’t be enough. What was also obvious was that Shirabe thought it was enough, and Kirika had to do something about it. 

“Here,” she began before Shirabe could say anything, “take my jacket, at least. That should be good enough.”  
Shirabe took the offered jacket, the thickest one Kirika owned and she could have laid her hands on right then and there. With a blush on her face, she put it on. The black with green edges jacket suited her well. 

“Thank you.” Shirabe said and kissed Kirika on the cheek. “I’ll go now. See you soon, Kiri-chan.”

She left with that. Kirika worried that Shirabe would freeze herself on the way to and back. Instead...

It was Kirika who ended up frozen because of that kiss.


	6. Favourite

Today was a very long day.

Alongside her school duties, Shirabe was on patrol duty around the city. She was covering one part where Noise was showing up recently while Maria was covering another. Unfortunately, Noise did show up near her area of patrol. A lot of Noise. Maria barely showed up in time so Shirabe didn’t completely exhaust herself.

Although, given how she was standing in front of her dorm room, mustering up the energy to enter, maybe she _was_ spent. Then, as if her prayers were answered, Kirika opened the door, a bright smile playing on her face.

Instantly, it made Shirabe get a second wind.

„Oh, there you are! I was worried when you took your time getting here. I thought you might have gotten called away or something again.” Kirika said.

„No, I was simply tired.” Shirabe replied, yawning. Maybe Kirika’s presence was rejuvenating, but it didn’t mean she didn’t want to collapse on a soft surface as soon as possible.

„Hehe, that’s obvious. Come on in.”

Kirika took Shirabe by the arm. Gratefully, Shriabe leaned into Kirika and let herself be led. Which ended up being the kitchen table, where she was seated in her usual chair. It was only then that she realized something smelled really nice. Something she really loved.

A minute later, Kirika placed a plate full of food in front of her.

„I’ve been getting some cooking lessons recently. It was so hard to surprise you, but now I finally could... so I made your favourite.”

It was ramen - simple ramen, but by one look, Shirabe could see it was home cooked in every way, and probably seasoned just the way she liked it. Kirika knew her too well.

„T-Thank you, Kiri-chan.” she said and, although not looking exactly in Kirika’s direction because her cheeks felt aflame, bowed. „I’ll dig in right now.”

„You better!” Kirika said, beaming with pride. Shirabe looked back to her plate, took some chopsticks, and dug in.

_Delicious._


	7. Sleep

Kirika couldn’t fall asleep.

She knew was a cheerful girl by nature. It was fun having fun in the world without a save-the-world situation going on. She still had to fight Noise, yes, but she was in a good school and cared for by good people she could trust not to go crazy and destroy everything good in the world. There were friends in her life besides Maria(who was also halfway between a big sister and mom to her) now - the calm and collected Tsubasa, energetic airhead Hibiki, caring but strong Miku and reliable if rough Chris.

And, of course, Shirabe, the one she loved the most in the whole world.

_The scythe, in desperation, was descending upon her. Her worthless life was over - but Shirabe would live. It was ready - it was falling, falling... Skin pierced, deep, cut through spine and ribs and organs, the exhale of pain and surprise..._

_It was Shirabe’s._

Kirika shook her head as if trying to shake off the memories of what had happened. Tonight wasn’t her night. Shirabe was right there beside her in their bed, her eyes closed, but her breaths even, chest rising and falling rhythmically. They were practically touching, warm. It was plain to see and feel that Shirabe was alive.

But the memories, the images, wouldn’t stop. This wasn’t the first time it happened either. The guilt still pierced her through in her weakest moments. That she had been long forgiven for it eased it only a little - not enough. Kirika cursed herself for being so weak. She shut her eyes and balled her fists, wanting to do something without knowing what she could do now. Shirabe mattered to her more than herself. She wanted to protect her, forever! But she already failed.

What kind of a partner to Shirabe was she? Was she even one, with those images still so vivid in her mind, reminding her of what had happened? Why did she deserve Shi-

A warm hand pressed against her cheek.

„Kiri-chan, you’re crying.”

Huh? When did that happen? She put a hand to her other cheek to confirm it. The skin was wet to the touch.

„Is it about what happened at the Frontier?” Shirabe asked, her voice drowsy but calming, radiant.

„Yes, wait, I mean, how, were you awake?”

„It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway - because you couldn’t sleep. I never could and you know that, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika froze. Normally, things like that went over her head, but this implication was as clear as those horrible images.

„I’m sorry, Shirabe. I’m alright! It’ll go away and we can sleep peacefully.”

The touch of Shirabe’s hand on her cheek solidified. Sheets rustled. A weight settled on Kirika’s side that wasn’t there before. Warm. Why.

„No it won’t.” Shirabe said calmly. „I know how disturbed you are about what happened. I know me saying you’re forgiven isn’t going to help. But...”

She took one of Kirika’s hands with her free one and placed it on her chest, right above her heart.

„Concentrate on my heartbeat, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika obeyed. The memories became weaker, out of focus. Their grip lessened, but not stopped. Thoughts were never very easy to get rid off. She tried a lot of time.

„You’ve done so much for me, Kiri-chan, even if you don’t see it. I’ve only come so far because of you. Your bright smiles, your energetic personality, your sense of duty - I’ve always admired them. I’ve always admired you, Kiri-chan, simply for being you. I don’t know anyone else like you. I don’t want anyone else by my side but you.”

The weight shifted. Kirika opened her eyes, relaxed her frozen-stiff body. Shirabe was snuggling into her, head right below Kirika’s chin, arm over Kirika’s body and a leg over Kirika’s. The sight and sensations made the memories melt like icicles in the summer sun, disappear like they were never there. Shirabe was everything to Kirika and she wanted to express that. Somehow. The words that she came up with were no good, though. They wouldn’t do it. It wouldn’t be enough. The only thing she could say was-

„I love you, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said into her neck, voice droopy but so full of love that even Kirika could hear it. The words her taken from her mouth by Shirabe. She really was too good. Saying it back now felt trite. So Kirika did the only thing she could do.

She put an arm over Shirabe, embracing her lovingly, and kissed her on the nose. Hopefully it would be enough to convey what she felt.

If it didn’t, Kirika would just have to do it again and again.


End file.
